La tormenta
by lilyreiss
Summary: Hasta Lapis no puede evitar mostrar un poco de su corazoncito al ver a su compañera de piso tan aterrada.


Es mi primer fic de Steven Universe, espero que os guste ^^ Los comentarios y opiniones siempre son bien recibidos!

* * *

La joven gema llegó empapada al granero, pero el agua no la importaba en absoluto. Con un mero gesto la apartó de ella, llevándola de nuevo a la calle. Buscó con la mirada, extrañada de estar sola en casa, hasta que vio a un pequeño bulto verde en una esquina. Un trueno resonó muy cerca, haciendo retumbar las paredes, y el pequeño bulto gritó y se hizo un poco más pequeño.

-Peridot, ¿estás bien?

Lapis se acercó a paso rápido a ella, y cuando llegó encontró a su compañera llorando, abrazándose a sí misma y temblando como una hoja.

\- ¡Vete!

-No puede ser... ¿tienes miedo de los rayos? -no se cortó de reírse en su cara-Venga ya, cuántos años tienes, ¿100?

-CÁLLATE IMBÉCIL-la miro con fiereza a pesar de las lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas-ME DA IGUAL QUE NO LO ENTIENDAS, NO ERES TÚ QUIEN TIENE MIEDO. SI SÓLO VIENES A REÍRTE DE MI, DÉJAME SOLA.

Un nuevo estruendo hizo que todo su enfado se cortase de raíz. Se la fue el aliento y abrió la boca como si fuese a gritar, sin que ningún sonido saliese de ella, para volver a ocultarse segundos después en sus rodillas, temblando más aún. La risa de Lapis desapareció al ver a la chica en tan mal estado, y un retazo de culpa la atenazó el estómago. Mientras tanto, Peridot se repetía una y otra vez las explicaciones de Steven sobre la lluvia, tratando, sin resultados, de insuflarse algo de valor. Sus pensamientos se cortaron cuando sintió algo tras ella y en sus costados. Alzó la vista, alarmada, y de nuevo su boca se abrió, esta vez de sorpresa. Lapis, quien se había cambiado de ropa a su pijama (unos pantalones largos de algodón grises y una camiseta ancha negra de la antigua carrera musical de Greg) se había sentado tras ella, pasando sus piernas a ambos lados y abrazándola con fuerza por la cintura.

-Lo siento-susurró-No sabía que tenías tanto miedo. No debí reírme de ti.

-...perdonada-se apoyó en ella, entrelazando los dedos de su mano derecha con los de la joven-Pero sigues siendo una tonta.

Ambas rieron hasta que el estruendo se repitió, cosa que dejó sin voz a Peridot e hizo que las lágrimas y el temblor volviesen a aflorar. Con mucho cuidado, Lazuli extendió sus alas, y de un leve aleteo las puso a ambas de pie. Otros 3 más fuertes las llevaron a la cama de la bajita, el remolque de la estropeada furgoneta recién recuperada hacía pocos días, con una manta, una almohada y un peluche de alien más alto que la dueña del lecho. Apoyó la espalda en la ventanilla que daba al interior, instando a la otra a recostarse sobre ella, y las cubrió a ambas con una manta. Sin mirar, Peridot atrancó la puerta del granero utilizando sus poderes, y se acurrucó mejor con los ojos cerrados. La respiración suave (e innecesaria) de Lapis lograba calmarla, y se centró en acompasarse a ella mientras la gema la acariciaba la cintura con el pulgar, manteniendo su firme agarre. No tardó mucho en "quedarse" dormida. Al darse cuenta, la mayor rio suavemente y trató de aparatarla un poco, lo justo para quitarla las gafas y dejarlas a un lado. Secó los rastros de lágrimas aún visibles en su piel, y en un arrebato se inclinó, rozando la gema de la joven con sus labios. Apenas comenzó el contacto, tanto la gema de Peridot como la suya propia emitieron un leve brillo que fue disminuyendo poco a poco a medida que cortaba el beso. Una agradable calidez se extendió por sus venas, y suspiró observando el rostro de la menor. Aún tenía un pequeño y adorable pucherito, y de vez en cuando la caía una lágrima, pero ya no temblaba. Eso sí, se había abrazado a ella con todas sus fuerzas, y no parecía que la fuese a soltar pronto. Tampoco era que la molestase. Se acomodó, asegurándose de no despertar a la chica, y cerró también los ojos. Al poco su respiración desapareció, pues era una manía que había tomado al estar despierta, queriendo imitar a Steven. En su pecho, la pequeña y no-tan-dormida-como-parecía Peridot, sonrió.


End file.
